zcraftrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Orange101
Hello! Welcome To My Page My game name is Orange101. I Have been playing zcraft for about 3 months now, and it is by far the best server I have played. My Minecraft Career up to Playing zcraft Many Months ago my friend told me about an amazing game where you can build anything you like, he was very excited about finding this game and eager for me to play it, because when he had tried before his computer wouldnt load it. The same night I watched a few youtube videos of it and i was instantly into it. I wanted it so bad! I got playing on minecraft Classic to make sure I liked it and of course i loved it! So the next day I was going to buy it but my friend (whos minecraft was now working) said that Minecraft had just hit alpha days and therefore the price had increased, this was a problem because I just had enough money to buy it before (when it was (in my currency) £10), so now i could not afford to buy it. So that night i tried to buy it and luck was on my side,the price had not yet changed, so with much celebration, and rejoicing I bought it! After weeks of playing Minecraft singleplayer i was getting bored I wanted to play with others and help people, while admiring their creations... So me and my friend decided to try and find an alpha server to play on, but in the alpha days good servers were rare. After a few more weeks of playing singleplayer and searching I found a server based in Denmark, and I went on it to give it a try. It was great finally we had a server we could play together on, but the best thing about this server was I met a very cool guy named Sebastianzb on about the third day of me playing. After My base on the server had been griefed I went over to Sebs house he was making and asked if I could help him, he accepted and we built an underground mining base, and later we carried on building loads more buildings untill one day, the server was shut down and we could never go back on it. A few weeks later after going back to singleplayer I got an email through from Sebastianzb saying that he had created a private server and he would like me to join. I was again very happy and I joined and for about 2-3 weeks we had a great time, but again this didnt last and Sebs server was hacked. Again back to singleplayer and searching, but this time i had hit a gold mine! Just as a gift from god, there sat an I.P. adress i will never forget It read "Zcraftrpg.net, owned by IIGoldII and IIRedstoneII" I Hit my mouse and entered the server, this was one server I wouldnt be leaving in a long time... Other stuff you may, or may not need to know... I have always loved games right from the age of about 7 when i played on one of my friends xbox originals on Halo:Combat Evolved, I have owned an Xbox original, xbox 360, some handheld consoles and my Laptop. I am very passionate about Art and when im older i hope to get into the gaming industry as a conceptual artist. I care for people and love to help whenever I can and with whatever I can, and Gold letting me be an Admin has really helped me do this to the best I can. - Thanks Gold!!! XD